I miss you
by LovelyDeadGirl
Summary: ONESHOT. Han pasado 6 años desde que Raven se marcho y ese dia sera el reencuentro. Que pasara por la cabeza de Chico Bestia a causa de este acontecimiento? BBxR algo dramatico xD


I Miss You

Miro tu foto y aún pienso que estarás con un pesado volumen sentada en tu oscura habitación, o meditando, y que yo podría salir y hacerte enfadar nuevamente, como antes. La sombra del pasado me aterroriza. ¿Sabrás quien soy yo o simplemente te habrás olvidado de mi?

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
the shadow in the background of the morgue_

Jamás sospechaste la verdad, jamás supiste que todas mis bromas tontas eran solo estupideces para llamar tu atención. Y sin saberlo te fuiste de nuestro lado, sin saber que nosotros... que yo, realmente te quería. Estabas confiada pensando que te odiábamos. ¿Qué nunca te preguntaste porque te molestaba tanto o porque te espiaba con tanto interés cuando estabas con Malchior? Tonta...

_The unsuspecting victim, of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if you want._

Pero al menos tendrías que haber sabido que podías contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que quisieras, que podías hablar conmigo donde sea y cuando sea, para lo que fuese, no me importaba. Siempre estaría allí para ayudarte... desearía que jamás te hubieras ido de nuestro lado...

_Where you can always find me_

_We'll have Halloween on Christmas_

Desearía que jamás te hubieras ido...

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends_

Tomo mis llaves y algún dinero y salgo del precario apartamento que estoy alquilando con mi sueldo de camarero. Mientras camino hacia el lugar donde quedamos en encontrarnos los cinco pienso...

_I_ _miss you_

Llego al lugar y te busco con la mirada, pero no te encuentro, no puedo verte entre las multitudes de gente.

_Where are you? And I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight_

Esta oscuro y las calles están mudas a pesar del gentío. Siento que esta oscuridad no es una casualidad, parece que vino a cazarme, quizás sea la oscuridad que ensombrece mi corazón desde que te fuiste, y que adornará nuestro reencuentro en representación de lo que no fue.

_I need somebody and always  
this sick strange darkness  
comes creeping on so haunting every time_

Miro todo el lugar y sigo sin encontrarte. Quizás no hallas venido porque tenías miedo de reencontrarte con gente que te odiaba. ¿Jamás entenderás que no te odiábamos, odiamos o te odiaremos? Parece que no.

_and as I stared I counted  
webs from all the spiders  
catching things and eating their insides_

Me parece oír tu voz aún, diciéndome que era un tonto o cosas sin importancia, cosas que realmente no decías porque me odiaras sino porque éramos muy buenos amigos... por favor, para ya esta tontería...

_like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight_

Sigues sin aparecerte, yo sigo buscando, hasta que veo a alguien parecido a ti entre la multitud y me dirijo hacia allí.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)  
don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)_

Te vi otra vez y ahora estoy convencido de que eras tu, entonces corro aún más rápido para que no te escapes de nuevo...

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)  
don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)_

Sigo corriendo, vale decir, desesperadamente, sigo corriendo hasta que veo que estás sólo a unos metros de mi y aún no te has percatado de que estoy detrás de ti...

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)  
don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)_

Pero al fin volteas y me miras, y hasta pareces alegre por verme. Sin saber porque te sonrío, y tu caminas unos pasos hacia mi. Todo es mágico en estos momentos y el mundo ya no parece importarnos a ninguno de los dos.

_I miss you_

Pero nos damos cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo y caminamos unos pasos hacia atrás. Toda la magia se disipó en un momento

_I miss you_

Temiro un momento. "Te extrañé, Raven" te digo y me doy la vuelta y me voy. Sí, la extrañé demasiado.

_I miss you_

_

* * *

_

**Si les gusta mi songfic dejenme review! Y sean buenos, es mi primer song fic xDD**

**Aome!**


End file.
